championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Underground Rescue/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Season 2 finale Underground Rescue. Transcript #1 Veranda (Narrating): '''Underground Rescue. (The scene shows underground where Veranda in her adventurer’s outfit and Kate are seen in a cave searching for gemstones.) '''Kate: '''So Vera, why are we here again? '''Veranda: '''Well Katy, a young villager has decided to do a science project about different rocks and minerals, but he wants to include gemstones in his project so he can win first place, so his dad wanted us to find those because he can’t go into caves alone. '''Kate: '''Wow. Sounds like a matter of safety for him. '''Veranda (spots a beautiful sapphire on the ground): '''Ooh! (picks it up) Check it out, Katy! '''Kate (examines the sapphire): '''A sapphire? '''Veranda: '''Chì! Mr. Virote said to us earlier that’s his son’s birthstone! '''Kate: '''Cool! Let’s keep going, Vera! '''Veranda: '''Right! We never let our people down, do we? '''Kate: '''Mị̀! Not at all! (Minutes later...) '''Veranda (mines a gypsum out of a wall): '''Alright, a gypsum... '''Kate: '''And a tungsten! We’re making progress so far, Vera! (hears a scream for help) Huh? '''Veranda: '''What is it, Katy? '''Kate: '''I think I heard someone cry for help! '''Veranda: '''Well Katy, if that’s so, we should go investigate. (she and Kate keep going while finding an emerald on the wall) Ah! Well, that’s four minerals so far— (turns straight to find five girls who are seen sitting down, three hurt and two scared) Ha? (after seconds of silence...) Uh, Katy? I don’t think we’re the only ones here. Come check this out! '''Kate: '''What is it– (surprised upon seeing this) oh! '''Veranda (takes a few steps closer to the girls): '''Oh, by the Yoshi! Are you guys okay? '''Girl 1: '''Uh... w-we’re alright... '''Girl 2: '''At-at least we’re n-not dead... '''Veranda: '''Oh! What happened? '''Girl 1: '''It’s a long story... '''Girl 3: '''Well, we stumbled in here by accident. We tried to get out, but there was this blockage and... '''Girl 4: '''Three of us are hurt... '''Girl 5: '''And Sue and I are scared... '''Kate: '''Wow. Sounds like a living nightmare. '''Veranda (with a sympathetic expression on her face): '''Oh, I feel so sorry for you guys, (as music starts to play) but don’t worry. There is more than one way to solve a problem. '''Girl 2: '''Really? '''Veranda: '''Chì, and here’s how! In More Ways Than One '''Veranda: :In more ways than one :We can get out easier :Especially when you :Feel you’re trapped inside :When there’s something :That’s even harder to solve :You don’t have to worry when we’re here Kate: :Don’t be afraid :For there is still some more hope Veranda: :And now you know :It’s gonna be okay Both: :In more ways than one :We can get out easier :Especially when you :Feel you’re trapped inside Girl 5 (spots a secret path to her right): You are right! There is another way out! Girl 2 (excited): '''We’re saved! We’re saved! '''Kate (chuckles): That’s the spirit, you guys! All: :In more ways than one :We can get out easier :Especially when we :Feel we’re trapped inside :More ways than one Transcript #2 Girl 1/Daw: '''Oh, before we get out of here, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Daw. This is Phai... '''Girl 2/Phai: S̄wạs̄dī! '''Daw: '''That’s Sue... '''Girl 3/Sue (nervously): '''Hey. I’m Sue, and this is my sister Hom. '''Girl 4/Hom: '''S̄wạs̄dī! '''Girl 5/An (nervously): '''And... and I’m An... '''Veranda: '''Nice to meet you! (introduces herself) My name is Princess Veranda Kianataluk of Yoshkok, (introduces Kate) and this is my friend Kate. '''Kate: '''Hey there! '''Veranda: '''My twin brother Vandar and I are the current owners of the Old Black Tower. Learning to run the ancient government. '''Hom: '''Really? '''Daw: '''That’s cool! '''Veranda: '''Chì, it’s pretty cool to run something like that. (after a brief moment...) Alright! Let’s start our journey out of here, shall we? '''All girls: '''Chì!! '''Kate: '''Come on, let’s go! ( Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Transcripts